Grand Theft Auto: Hot Coffee Cold Killers
by ShadowfireTheWolf
Summary: Don't judge each day by the harvest you reap but by the seeds that you plant.       Old Klingon Proverb


In this year in our future, many crimes are committed. But who can say what romances may lie in the souls of those who would dare defy it? This is a story of one such protagonist. He is Neko Bellic, brother of Nico Bellic the famous auto grand theif of our time.

"Oh no I'm going to be late for class!" Neko bellic stumbled as his books on the ground. He had bumped into his teacher, Principle Magnus.

Principle Magnus: Neko! How dare you defy me and this hallway.  
>Neko: I'm sorry sir...I...<p>

Neko stuttered and made a blushing noise. He was a young and feminine looking feline with a feminine physique and tail. he picked up his books off the hallway. He had the heart of a warrior though.

"I promise I will never do this again!"

"Never can't come soon enough with you." His teacher Principle Magnus under his breath.

"And you better not even ***think*** of following in your brother Nico Bellic's footsteps. He has been a villain as far as my cares for over 2 generations now ever since the...incident."

Principle Mangus retorted him and chomped his teeth.

"I will never follow my destiny I promise."

"You had better!" He said and stormed off then after being bullied by some kids who made fun of his clothes Neko went home and then out to the store to buy a car accessory.

But before he could go home a dark voice and figure behind him said in a deep voice.

"*laughter* It looks like someone prefers not to be the top dog around here."

"Who...who said that."

"Ah, your reputation precedes me. Allow me to step into the light."

He then stepped out of the shadows in the hallway. He was a suave and shapey wolfish figure, dressed in 19th or 18th century clothing styles. On his right finger was a ring made of an emerald diamond which glowed with a hue of the many ages he had adorned in the finest of where his magick flew and swept.

"My name is Shadowfire...Shadowfire Von Muerte." He said with a smirking smile. "I am VERRRYY pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"Oh…ah…oh….." Neko could not find the words for his heart had skipped beating. "My…my name is Neko Bellic (I am Nico Bellic's brother). I don't….know how I can every thank you."

"Oh, I can think of a few ways." He said, as he wolfishly licked his lupine canines.

"Don't worry about your books, its a time we all go through in our lives. Now, let's get out of here before Principle DINGUS returns."

Neko laughed and laughed. It was the first laughter of his life for he had a sad life with never such an experience. He stopped and abruptly.

"Oh, oh dear...What was that thing I just did?"

"That is a joyous occasion we have come to know as "laughing"."

""Laughing?" What is that?"

"Yes, my dear. It is a way that people can cooperate to make each other happy."

"Oh! Are there other ways people do that?"

"Oh, I can think of a few ways." Vohn Muerte said and licked his lips and his nostrils hungrily. "Come, there is much for you to learn."

They began to leave as Neko tuged on his robes.

"But my school! I'll be late for my classes if I don't go to them today."

"Neko, neko, neko, neko, neko" *He sighed and nodded contemplatively while shaking his head* "There are some things in this world that are more important than learning."

That evening was spent showing the ropes. Neko learnt what must be done to live up to his family name.

1:59:43 AM nekobellic: "What is a "car key"? Can...you show me again?"  
>1:59:50 AM Shadowfire: "lol oh neko"<p>

That evening they went to the playground where a seemingly non-occult swingset lay. Shadowfire Von Muerte told him that this is the place of the incident Neko Bellic. Tell me, do you sense the force of an aura here?"

"I...I think s...o"

"Your brother learned a trick or two here himself. Not all things are exactly just quite as they seem..."

"Oh Shadowfire, is this another one of your _sexy riddles?_"

"Yes and no. Come, drive into the swing set and all will be revealed."

"I trust you even more than I trust my grandparents Mr. Von Muerte. I will do ask you ask."

"he laughs please, call me Shadowfire or Shadow with a wink"

They drove and they drove. Headlong and hardfast into the swing set. Nary a fear in the world could keep them from this act. Not even as the Principle Magnus's voice in his head was telling him he needs to spend more time focusing on his homework, or not his parents nagging and worrying that his LARP friends didn't fit into their social mold of ideas. All that mattered there was his mentor urging him forward to do something he had never done before, and as if by magic, this was all fine with him. It even started to feel good.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!"

"We are witnessing the beginning of a new Incident of our own. Come, continue driving into it as you have been"

The magic of the place built up and like a surge of energy threw them headlong into the sky. Soaring above the clouds as free as a care.

"Now you see what it takes to be yourself? Always be true to yourself Neko Bellic."

"No, no this is all too scary! I'm uncomfortable!"

Neko got out of the car and cried a little. Shadowfire Von Muerte took the time to catch up with him and console him in his musculed arms.

"Things can be scary when they are fast. I understand you Neko Bellic, like no one else ever can."

"It's just...I'm just...so confused...Von muer...Shadow" He blushed as he said "This, can't be. Society will never let us be together now that I have lived up to my family name. I steal cars. I am a Grand Theft Auto."

Shadow places his finger against Neko's lips.

"The only grand theft auto you are guilty of, is my heart."

As they mated beneath a full moon sky the hours seemed like mere time to them. The world was ceasing and heaving to be with every shape of the thrust, he murred and cooed next to his lover for what seemed like forever, until his alarm in his room rang to wake him up."

"Oh no I'm going to be late for today's classes!"

"Oh Neko lol"

And they laughed together for what seemed like the first time ever.

And in a way. It was.


End file.
